Love, Lie's and Other Deceit
by Original Sister
Summary: After centuries of trying to bury her past Clara Webb is about to learn a fine lesson that in life no evil deed ever goes unpunished, especially if your a vengeful vampire. Byzantium crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Lie's and Other Deceit

Summary: After centuries of trying to bury her past Clara Webb is about to learn a fine lesson that in life no evil deed ever goes unpunished, especially if your a vengeful vampire.

Twilight and Byzantium crossover

Pairing: Bella/Darvell

**Author's note: ****Hi guys so I'm aware that there's been no fanfiction for the movie known as Byzantium so unfortunately instead uploading this on the crossover page I'm having to place it under the normal Twilight fanfiction, sorry for the mess about and hope you enjoy it. For this story Clara is going to be alot more darker than she was in the film so be prepared for that. I do not own Twilight or Byzantium.**

Chapter 1

**Clara Webb - 18**

**Isabelle Webb - 17**

Hasting's 1806

Clara Webb was busy gathering cockles from the golden sands of the beach for her father, whom was into the farming business and had been his whole life like his father before him.

Her family was not entirely wealthy, but they managed to make ends meat. Though Clara would never say it out loud she hated the life she lived, she longed for money, fancy clothing and jewels that glowed in the starlight. But instead of living the life of fortune here she was doing slave labor under the hot sun for her stinking father. It just wasn't fair.

Looking over her shoulder Clara saw the thing she had for a sister approaching carrying with her a bucket of water she had gone to fetch to wash the cockles with.

Since her mother had passed away a few hours after giving birth to her baby sister Clara had done all she could to avoid Isabelle, she did not want to know nor speak to the girl who had taken away her reason of happiness. As far as Clara was concerned Isabelle was nothing to her, that monster was no family hers and that was that.

"I got the water" said Isabelle smiling softly at her sister.

"Should I be astonished by this?" asked Clara sarcastically as she continued on with her work.

"Must you always be so inane?" asked Isabelle placing the bucket down in a huff.

She did not know why Clara acted the way she did, Isabelle loved her sister to death but for some unknown reason Clara seemed to hold a deep amount of loathing toward her. It had been like this since Isabelle could remember, she'd tried and tried time and time again to bond with her sister but each effort proved to be more disappointing than the last. Clara just wasn't at all interested and this hurt Isabelle's heart more than any pain she had ever known in her life.

"Must you always be a bother?" asked Clara in irritation.

"I had never realized I was such a thing" said Isabelle as she began cleaning the cockles.

"That is because your ignorance blinds you so, you are as stubborn as a mule Isabelle and for that I pity you" said Clara in an ill mannered tone of voice.

"I do not need pity Clara for something that continues to help me hold onto hope that someday you will open your heart to me dear sister and finally allow me to chase away the demons that have taunted you so" said Isabelle looking up at her sister.

"The wait will be in vain, that I can assure you Isabelle" said Clara staring down her sister with a hostile look in her eyes.

Swallowing a lump in her throat Isabelle swiftly turned away as her sisters cold gaze set off a sudden unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A few minutes later both girls looked up to see an officer galloping on a pure white horse come to a halt infront of them.

"Do not speak, I shall handle this one" Clara firmly told Isabelle as she stared upon the officer invitingly.

"What?" asked Isabelle looking up at her sister in confusion.

"Just do as I say and hold your tongue" Clara hissed and Isabelle not wanting to give her sister another reason to hate her just did as she was told and stayed silent

Watching as the officer dismounted the beautiful creature Clara prepared herself as he then approached her.

"Are they sweet?" the dark brunette haired officer asked her gesturing his hand to the cockles.

"They are Sir" said Clara smiling at the man.

"May I try one?" kindly asked the man.

"Of course" Clara nodded before turning to Isabelle who then handed her a cockle before Clara passed this over to the officer.

The man taking a bite out of the cockle then narrowed his gaze from the girl standing at his attention to the one knelt quietly on the ground, who he'd noticed seemed to be doing all she could to avoid eye contact with him.

"Is it to your liking Sir?" Clara asked him, hands clasped infront of her.

"Indeed it is, very much so" said the officer politely, though his gaze had still not lifted from the self effacing beauty below.

Just as the man went to reach into his pocket for something both Clara and Isabelle saw another officer also riding a horse approach them.

"May I offer you a ride my lady?" the blonde haired officer asked looking down at Clara.

Isabelle noticed how his eyes seemed to find her sister easily and this she did not like one bit. Now it was nothing do with jealously, oh no, it was the dangerous vibe the blonde haired man seemed to give off the second he had arrived.

"She's only a child Ruthven" said the first officer to the man now known as Ruthven.

"She knows how to ride I dare say" said Ruthven to the other man in a dismissive manner.

Just as Clara went walk toward Ruthven Isabelle's hand quickly shot out grabbing her sisters arm bringing her to a halt. Clara rotating her head to look at Isabelle shot her a look of warning, but Isabelle just turned a blind eye to this and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't, don't go with him" whispered Isabelle.

"Release your hold on me" spoke Clara in a firm manner.

"Clara please, you do not know this man you have no idea of his intentions" spoke Isabelle frantically.

"I know that I am in his favour and am therefore worthy of his attention" said Clara.

"But what would father think...

"I could not care less what father thinks, or you for that matter. You are both a burden upon my life, always have been and you always will be" Clara hissed at Isabelle who again was taken back by her sisters cruel spiteful words.

"How can you speak such vulgar things? Does our family really mean that little to you?" asked Isabelle who now had tears in her eyes.

Instead of answering her question Clara simply yanked herself free of Isabelle's grasp before accepting the hand of the blonde haired officer who seemed more than pleased about this as he then helped her mount the horse.

"And what of you, my dear lady? May I offer you my services today?" asked Ruthven of Isabelle smirking down at the young girl.

"Leave her Ruthven" spoke the first officer who Isabelle only just now noticed was sat upon his horse behind her.

Isabelle thought the man to be extremely kind and well mannered unlike his friend who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"You don't have to go with him" said the first officer smiling down softly at Isabelle who blushed as she caught herself staring into the mans eyes. She then turned her head to face Ruthven who looked to be waiting on her answer, so taking a deep breath Isabelle then willed up the courage to say the next thing she did.

"Thank you for the offer Sir it was rather pleasant of you, unfortunately though I shall have to decline because unlike my sister I am not a simpleton and nor shall I ever be named one" said Isabelle feeling most proud of herself as she watched as Ruthven's expression changed from self righteousness to horrified and even noticed the rage behind Clara's eyes at that moment.

And though unknown to Isabelle the first officer whom was trying his best not to cackle was not only amused by the nameless beauty before him but also relieved that the young girl had pleasingly stood up to his friend who he knew was up to no good and shown that she had a sense of dignity.

Isabelle then watching as officer Ruthven galloped off into the distance with her sister in his company finally allowed the tears to flow from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Clara had abandoned her for a complete stranger, the big sister who Isabelle looked up to in life had not only managed to once again spit in her face but this time Clara had literally torn her heart to shreds.

"Are you well my lady?" Isabelle heard the first officer who she had completely forgotten was there ask of her.

"I shall be fine Sir, please do not concern yourself" said Isabelle sniffling as she looked on in sorrow.

Just then she saw the brunette haired officer dismount his horse once more and reach into his pocket before pulling out what looked like a handkerchief.

"A rare spirit like yourself should never look so crestfallen" spoke the officer as he gently dabbed away watery trails on her face. "They are not worthy of your tears" he softly told her.

Isabelle not being able to help blushing at how charming this man was being toward her gazed upon the gentlemen with gratitude.

"You are kind to me Sir, I thank you" said Isabelle giving the man a watery smile.

"Please call me Darvell" said the officer now known as Darvell taking his hat off to bow before her. "Do I dare ask the name of this wondrous beauty I gaze upon?" Darvell politely asked of her.

"Isabelle, Isabelle Webb" spoke Isabelle smiling as she curtsied to officer Darvell.

"Isabelle, a perfect name to suite such a perfect young woman" tenderly spoke Darvell as he gently lifted her hand and brought to his mouth pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Isabelle had no idea what it was about Darvell but from the moment there eyes had first met he made her feel a strange fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach, it was almost like she had swallowed a million butterflies. But that was nothing compared to how she felt when he kissed her hand, her breath had hitched in her throat upon feeling her heart pick up its steady rhythm. She wondered what it was these feelings meant and if she was the only one experiencing them.

"Thank you Mr Darvell" spoke Isabelle.

"Just Darvell my lady" said Darvell correcting her.

"Darvell" whispered Isabelle as the name rolled off her tongue perfectly.

"Clara! Isabelle!" called a voice from the distance as Isabelle recognized it straight away.

"That's my father, I'm sorry I must go" spoke Isabelle frantically as she grabbed up the bucket full of cockles and went to leave only to feel Darvell's hand grasp her own bringing her to a halt.

"Please, will I see you again?" asked Darvell imploringly of her.

"I do not know" said Isabelle staring at him with longing sad eyes.

"Isabelle! Clara!" called her father again.

"Goodbye Darvell, may our paths cross again someday" spoke Isabelle sorrowfully before she ran off leaving behind the one man who she in a short time had become utterly devoted to.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Think I should carry on? Let me know your opinions.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four year's later

Sat on her favourite beach with her knees tucked under her chin Isabelle Webb stared silently toward the distant ocean thinking of her lost sibling.

It had been nearly four years since Clara had left with officer Ruthven that day on the beach and since then she'd never returned home. Both Isabelle and her father had tried everything they could to find her but to their great despair Clara had vanished leaving behind a devastated family.

It had been hard for Isabelle and her father to deal with yet another loss in their lives but they some how managed to get back on their feet and carry on as always, living in the memory of their lost loved ones.

Right before the Royal Navy officers were moved out to war Darvell to Isabelle's great surprise had come in search of her two days after their first meeting. He had apparently talked to her father explaining to him that seeing as he and the rest of his men were due to ship out the next day if Isabelle herself could meet him at the docks just so he could talk with her before moving out.

Isabelle of course was astonished at this request but was happy to do so because knowing it would possibly be the last chance she'd have at bidding him a final farewell to a war from which he may not return from. But as if the fates were unfairly against her that day Isabelle had arrived too late and broken heartedly watched as the ships carried Darvell away from her.

_**Flashback**_

_**On and on she went running faster than the wind could carry her Isabelle wasn't about to stop for anything, **__**she was**__** determined to get to Darvell before those ships sailed so she could say her goodbyes and wish the brave man all the luck in the world on his journey.**_

_**Though in the deep sanctuary of her heart Isabelle was **__**reeling**__** with fear that she may never see officer Darvell again after this day. The selfish side of her did not want him to go but she overcame that with**__** the**__** thought of him doing a noble deed by fighting for their country **__**before**__** returning to the safety of his home.**_

_**Coming to a halt as she got to the beach Isabelle spotted the ships at the dock, but what made her**__** heart**__** sink was that they were already departing.**_

_**(Author's note: **__**queue**__** the sad Titanic theme tune)**_

_**"Wait!" Isabelle shouted at the top of her voice.**_

_**Running as fast as she could down the beach with her cloak flying behind her feeling **__**t**__**he tears sting her eyes as the boats begun to get further and further away.**_

_**"Darvell!" she cried out coming to a stop at the edge of the docks **__**as she **__**spotted him on the last boat that had left.**_

_**"Darvell!" she called out once more this time cupping her hands around her mouth.**_

_**And just for that one moment she thought she saw his eyes find hers as Isabelle **__**affectionately**__** but woefully blew him a kiss that she prayed travelled with him.**_

_**"Farewell my brave warrior, may prosperity be with you always" spoke Isabelle watching with great **__**sorrow**__** as**__** the ships along with her officer disappeared into the ocean distance feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks the whole time. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Since then Isabelle had visited the beach at least once or twice every week in hopes that she would one day see those boats return with her officer in one piece.

**…..**

Later that day Isabelle was out buying some bread and fruit for her father, whom had sadly come down with the fever so it was up to her to help him keep his strength up.

She was just in the process of paying for her purchase's to the woman on the market stall when from out the corner of her eye she saw a little girl that couldn't be more than three or four years staring hungrily at the fruit before her. She had long brunette hair that stopped just halfway down her back, pale skin, no shoes, and was wearing ragged servant dress robes. The poor thing looked as though she'd been through hell and back with the bruises that covered her face and arms and seemed as though she hadn't been fed at all considering how skinny she looked.

Just as the little girl was about to pick up an apple the stall owner saw this and immediately reacted.

"Oi!" shouted the middle aged woman giving the child's hand a slap. "I have warned you time and time again to never come back here you little shrew now get before I have you flogged and arrested" she firmly spoke to the little girl.

Just then as saw the tears in the child's eyes who was now rubbing her hand from the force Isabelle decided then that she had seen and heard enough.

"Madam I insist you apologize to this child at once" spoke Isabelle quite boldly as she jumped to the little girls defence.

"Excuse me? I will do no such thing, this little scrounger has been trying to steal from my stall's for months now and has the cheek to keep coming back" spoke the woman glaring daggers at the little girl who was now hiding behind Isabelle.

"Be that as it may you have no right to treat a child in such an inappropriate ill mannered way, if anyone should be flogged it should be you. Count your blessings that I do not have you arrested for striking a child otherwise you would be out of a job" snapped Isabelle at the woman.

She then gently took the little girl's hand in her own and walked off leaving a jaw dropped stall owner behind.

The two walked a good few blocks until they came to a stop outside a church where Isabelle had the little girl sit down because she looked as though she were about to faint.

"Are you okay?" asked Isabelle in concern to the girl who just nodded.

Isabelle then reached into her hamper and took out a shiny red apple before presenting it to the girl.

"Here you have this" said Isabelle to the child.

"For me?" asked the girl looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes, I want you to have it" spoke Isabelle smiling at her.

"Thank you" spoke the young girl accepting the apple before hungrily munching down on it.

As Isabelle sat there looking at this little girl she found herself taking in the facial features, there was something familiar about this child and yet Isabelle couldn't place what it was. She felt herself wanting nothing more than to protect this girl from all the dangers of the world like a mother would her child, it was very strange but felt so right.

Once the girl was done with her apple she looked up at Isabelle with her ocean blue eyes that could weaken the hardest of hearts.

"What's your name little one?" asked Isabelle.

"E-Eleanor" spoke the young girl with hesitance.

"Eleanor, that's such a pretty name. My name's Isabelle but you can call me Belle" said Isabelle smiling at Eleanor, but just then she remembered something. "Do you live round here Eleanor?" she asked her.

"Yes" mumbled Eleanor bowing her head in what seemed to Isabelle like misery.

"Where do you…"

"Don't make me go back there please! I'll be good! I promise I'll be good!" shouted Eleanor in utter despair clinging onto Isabelle's dress.

Seeing the true terror behind this little girl's eyes Isabelle without hesitance pulled Eleanor into a hug rubbing a comforting hand up and down the little girls back trying her best to sooth her.

"I don't wanna go back, please don't make me" sobbed Eleanor into Isabelle's shoulder.

"Shhh I won't, I promise everything's gonna be okay" hushed Isabelle smoothing down the little girls hair.

Isabelle's heart broke for Eleanor, she questioned what on earth had been happening to this girl, why she didn't want to go back home and who it was who was responsible for not doing a better job at looking after her. It didn't take a person of great wisdom to know that somewhere along the line Eleanor had been introduced to the cruel game of foul play and by god Isabelle was not about to stand by and allow this girl to be put through anymore torture if that were the case.

"I'll take care of you Ella, I promise" spoke Isabelle pressing a gentle kiss into the girl's hairline. "Your safe with me".

**Author's Note: Aww so Isabelle and Eleanor have met but are unaware of their blood relation yet. **

**In the next chapter we will have a surprise return, who do think it will be? Let me know.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three months had passed since Isabelle had met the lovely little Eleanor and since then she had taken the little girl into her home introducing Eleanor to her father after Isabelle had carefully explained the young girls situation to him.

Charles (Isabelle's father) had quickly accepted Eleanor into the family understanding that she'd had it rough and came to love the girl as much as he did Isabelle.

Eleanor though shy and guarded at first had settled in quite nicely. She was given new clothing and shoes, was fed decent meals, was given a warm bed and a roof over her head. As a Webb she fit in like a missing piece of a fantastic puzzle, she helped Isabelle (whom had told her she didn't have to but Eleanor stubbornly insisted) every day with the chores keeping her new sister/mother company as she worked.

Charles was still very much ill and was having a hard time fighting against the dreadful fever, but with the love and help of his two girls he held onto hope that he would soon begin feeling better so he could get back to work and help his family.

One afternoon Isabelle and Eleanor were happily on their way home after doing the daily cockle picking when Eleanor from out of the blue pointed something out.

"Mama why are you so sad" asked Eleanor looking up at Isabelle.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" asked Isabelle who was taken back with confusion.

"I heard you crying last night and it made me sad, why do you cry Mama?" asked Eleanor affectionately of her.

Isabelle sighing at this was mentally beating herself up inside, she hadn't meant for Ella to hear that and definitely didn't mean to make her sad.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that sweetheart, I've just been thinking of alot of things lately" spoke Isabelle to her daughter.

"Like what Mama?" asked Eleanor.

"Well like you, your Auntie Clara, Grandpa Charles and my...friend at war" said Isabelle as a lump formed in her throat at that last part.

"At war?" questioned Eleanor.

"Uh huh" said Isabelle.

"Why are they at war Mama?" asked Eleanor now more curious than ever.

"Well you see my friend he's an officer for the Royal Navy army and when he and his men were called to war a couple of years ago they had to leave to go fight in honour of our country" explained Isabelle.

"Wow, that's really brave" said Eleanor.

"It is indeed sweetheart, indeed it is" smiled Isabelle.

"What's his name?" asked Eleanor.

"Darvell, my Darvell" said Isabelle whispering that last bit.

"Do you miss him Mama?" asked Eleanor seeing the look of sadness in her mother's eyes.

"I do my little one, but I have faith I will see him again someday. Until then I have you and Grandpa Charles and that's all I'll ever need" said Isabelle smiling down lovingly at Ella but lying to herself.

As much as she loved her family and believe her she did there would always be parts of her missing, one was her sister and the other was in the shape of Darvell whom she prayed would return home soon.

…**..**

The next day things had from bad to worse for Isabelle because overnight Charles had taken a turn for the worse as his coughing fits had gotten so violent that he was now bringing up blood, and heartbrokenly knowing that there was nothing that could be done to help him Isabelle prayed for something just anything that would help her father through his suffering because lord knows he in no way deserved this.

She then had to fix the roof on the house because it was leaking water through from the rain the night before and from there she had to go do the cockle picking on her own because she wanted Eleanor to stay with Charles just encase, but half way through her daily routine Isabelle begun to feel uneasy with herself. Her head was throbbing like crazy, which had begun to make her feel dizzy. She thought it might be just the hot sun taking its toll on her so she made sure to drink plenty of water.

She was just in the middle of washing up her found cockles when she heard the sound of a horse galloping her way, which made Isabelle's heartbeat pick up at the hope of it being who she thought it was. But as the horse came to a halt infront of her Isabelle looked up and gasped at its owner. Sat on the horse glaring down at her was not her officer but the sibling she thought to have been lost long ago.

"C- Clara?" stuttered Isabelle not able to believe her eyes.

"Hello Isabelle" smirked Clara.

"But…you were…father and I we…we thought you dead" spoke Isabelle with disbelief.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think" said Clara.

"But why? Where have you been all this time?" asked Isabelle coming to stand.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" asked Clara in self satisfaction.

"Yes it does! Clara have you any idea what father and I have been through since you the day you vanished? We were beside ourselves at the thought that we'd lost you!" half shouted Isabelle.

"Well you needn't have bothered I was completely fine, infact I've been more than fine. I'm doing quite well for myself can't you tell?" asked Clara gesturing her hand to herself.

Isabelle took a moment to take in her sister's fashionable new wardrobe and beautiful jewellery, she had to admit Clara did look the part of a wealthy mature young woman but that wasn't to say that Isabelle was happy with her sister because she damn well sure wasn't.

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Isabelle.

"I didn't see any need to" said Clara.

"But you couldn't have given us a message or something to let us know that you were okay? All we had was each other and father, but you left us behind and never once glanced back" said Isabelle feeling the tears in her eyes.

"And still you have not grown out of that pitiful contradiction of yours, when will you ever learn Isabelle that the world is not made of fairytales? It's dark and cruel and that's the way it shall always be" said Clara.

"Father is dying Clara" blurted out Isabelle staring into her sisters cold blank eyes. "Our father is dying, can you honestly stand there and tell me that means nothing to you?" she asked as her voice broke.

"Easily, though I must say I feel sorry for you having to look after the old fool this whole time must be quite the burden to you. Still though I'm sure you can handle it as well as looking after my daughter, which by the way you have my many thanks for taking that dead weight off my shoulders" smirked Clara.

And right then Isabelle felt as if she'd just ran smack face first into a brick wall hearing Clara's words repeating over and over in her head.

_'My daughter'_

_'My daughter'_

_'My daughter'_

"Y-your d-daughter? Eleanor's yours?" asked Isabelle in disbelief.

"Was but now she's your problem, so thank you for doing me the favour" spoke Clara coldly.

Isabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did she have a niece she never knew about but Clara was taking no responsibility in being a mother and was now pawning her own daughter off as if she were nothing. That was enough, Clara had crossed the line and this time for good. Isabelle could take her sister's pathetic temper and hurtful words like she had done for years but now knowing that Clara was capable of something like this was the blow to the head Isabelle needed.

Clara was a selfish obnoxious cold hearted wench who would never change her ways, Isabelle knew that now and was done trying to bring out the good in someone who had no intention of seeking redemption. Eleanor was a whole new beginning for Clara and the evil woman had thrown her away.

"Oh it was no favour dear sister I was more than happy to do it, rest assured though I shall make sure that you never get your disgusting feeble hands on Ella ever again. You are an atrocious excuse for a mother let alone a human being and Eleanor is a thousand times what you will ever be, that little girl deserves the world and I will make it my life's work to give it to her. If mother could see you now she would be ashamed of what you have aloud yourself to become" seethed Isabelle at her sister.

At those words Clara dismounted the horse and charged her sister determined to rip her head off as the two women begun violently struggling against one another.

"How dare you mention our mother like you knew her, she was nothing to you!" shouted Clara trying to get her hands around Isabelle's neck.

"I may not have known her but I was just as much her daughter as you" hissed Isabelle.

"I was her only daughter! You were just the thing that slowly ate away at her life! You killed her! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" bellowed Clara this time.

This took Isabelle completely off guard as her strength seemed to weaken for a moment giving Clara the chance to knock her to the ground as Isabelle suddenly felt her sisters hands begin squeezing her neck. Gasping for air Isabelle frantically scratched and clawed at Clara's hands trying her best to get them off her.

"I should have done this a long time ago" sneered Clara smacking her sisters head on the sand.

"C-cl…ara…pl…ple…ase" gasped Isabelle barely getting out her word as she began to see stars.

No! She couldn't go down like this, not like this. Eleanor needed her, her father needed her she couldn't leave them not now. She'd never believed Clara to be the violent type before but this was saying different, the look behind her sister's eyes scared Isabelle to her core. There was no love, no emotion nothing just darkness like Isabelle had never seen before.

She was gonna kill her, Clara was going to kill her.

"Goodbye sister, see you in hell" hissed Clara squeezing even tighter on her sister's neck.

At that point Isabelle begun to blank out as her struggles became weaker and weaker and her eyes slowly fluttered to a close.

"NO!" yelled out a voice.

And just like that Clara's hands were gone from around her sister's neck as Isabelle was then gently brought into a set of warm welcoming arms.

"Isabelle! Isabelle can you hear me?" frantically asked the familiar voice.

Using the last of her strength Isabelle's eyes flickered open to get a glance of whom was calling her name, but immediately knew she was in heaven when she saw the angel who was staring down at her.

"Darvell" the name fell off her lips like a soft whisper of the wind before her world fell into a swirling pool of darkness.

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuun! Darvell has arrived but is he too late? See in the next chapter.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Isabelle noticed when she awoke was the throbbing ache around her neck that when she went to touch stung causing her to hiss out in pain.

"Careful Mama don't hurt yourself" came a childlike voice.

"Ella?" Isabelle croaked out.

She then narrowed her head round to see her niece sat beside her with a worried expression.

"Mama I'm so happy your okay" spoke Eleanor in relief as she crawled over to give her mother a hug.

"Of course I'm okay my darling" said Isabelle embracing her niece/daughter.

"We've been so worried Mama, I thought I was going to loose you forever" cried Eleanor.

"Shhh my little one, I'm not going anywhere" Isabelle soothingly spoke rubbing gentle circles across Eleanor's back.

It was only then that she took in her surroundings and saw that she was in her room at home tucked up in bed.

"Ella?"

"Yeah Mama?" said Eleanor.

"H-how did I get here?" asked Isabelle.

The last memory she had was of Clara strangling her on the beach and someone calling her name but after that was a blank.

"What do you mean Mama?" asked Eleanor pulling back to look at her mother.

"How did I get home?" asked Isabelle.

"Oh Mr Darvell brought you" said Eleanor.

And there it was, one word that lit up Isabelle's eyes like stars in the night.

"Darvell? Darvell is here?" questioned Isabelle in anticipation forgetting about her sore throat as she pulled back to look her little niece in the eyes.

"Uh huh" Eleanor nodded, "he came to find you yesterday but I told him you were at the beach. He left to go in search of you but when he returned he was carrying your sleeping self in his arms" explained Eleanor.

"Did he...is he still here?" asked Isabelle hoping for the answer she so desired.

But just then before her niece could give an answer they were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in" Isabelle wheezed out.

And as the door swung open Isabelle's breath caught in her throat at the person whom stepped into the room.

"Darvell" spoke Isabelle with a smile.

"Miss Isabelle, I'm so pleased to see you're awake" said Darvell returning the gesture.

"And I am happy to see that you've returned from your journey safe and sound" said Isabelle shedding a tear.

"It wasn't without difficulty, but I had something to motivate me along the way" said Darvell.

Blushing at the tenderness behind his words Isabelle couldn't help but wonder what it was that inspired Darvell during his time at war, though part of her already knew the answer she didn't want to build her up her hopes only to have them knocked back again.

"Ella sweetie why don't you go check on your grandpa while Mr Darvell and I talk, okay darling?" said Isabelle to her little girl.

"Okay Mama" agreed Ella giving her mother one last hug before leaving the room.

Once she was gone Isabelle instantly took notice of the look of despair written all over Darvell's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Forgive me, I had not realized" spoke Darvell casting his gaze to his feet.

"Realized what?" asked Isabelle.

"That you had mothered a child" said Darvell.

That's when it occurred to Isabelle what Darvell was getting at and quickly shook her head.

"Oh no no no you misunderstand, this is not what it seems. Ella is my niece" said Isabelle.

"Your niece?" questioned Darvell with a frown upon his face.

"My sister gave birth to her four years ago, though this did not come to my knowledge until yesterday. You see I found Ella wandering the streets a couple of months ago and brought her in having no indication of our relation" explained Isabelle.

"This is surprising indeed. Please accept my apologies for assuming..."

"Don't, it's alright. I can see why you would think such a thing. Ella maybe my niece but in my heart I feel as though she is my own child who I've come to love with my entire being" said Isabelle with soft eyes.

"She is fortunate to have someone so selfless and caring as you. I know you must mean the world to her" said Darvell smiling down at the woman laid in the bed.

"Thank you" said Isabelle feeling grateful for his kind words.

"Forgive me, through all this I have forgotten to ask how you're feeling" said Darvell sounding ashamed.

"Not to worry I'm fine. As can be anyway" said Isabelle giving out a slight chuckle.

"When I saw you yesterday and what that woman had intended to do I...I'd never been so frightened in my life. I'd come home with the hope of seeing you again, only it could almost have been for the last time had I not arrived when I did" said Darvell going to sit beside her.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my own sister tried to kill me" said Isabelle.

"You're sister?" questioned Darvell.

"She was the one who tried to strangle me yesterday" said Isabelle.

"But why? What would cause her to do such a thing?" asked Darvell overcome with shock at the sudden revelation.

"Once she told me of Ella's heritage we fought to the point where she admitted that she blamed me for our mothers death, that my birth had caused her to loose the only happiness she had in her life. And she's right to think so. It's my fault our mothers gone" said Isabelle shedding another tear.

"No, you cannot blame yourself for something that was out of your control" protested Darvell.

"Yes I can, and I do. I never knew why Clara despised me so, but now I understand" sobbed Isabelle shutting her eyes as she aloud herself to break.

"Shhh don't cry my sweet one, please don't cry" hushed Darvell gently caressing her face with his hand.

It broke his heart to see Isabelle in such pain both physically and emotionally when she was undeserving of it. Though he barely even knew the girl Darvell without a doubt in his mind knew that he held great affection for her and had done so since the very day they'd met on the beach.

"He's dying" croaked Isabelle causing Darvell to frown. "My father is dying. Suffering from the incarcerated fever" she spoke through her tears.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle" said Darvell sympathetically.

"The worst part though is that I told Clara about it but my sister having the cold heart she does didn't care. She considers our family a burden, always has" sniffled Isabelle.

"Then she is a fool to believe such a thing about her own flesh and blood. You must not allow her darkened soul to overcome you Isabelle. There are those in this world that carry with them the rarest of lights, one of truth beauty and most of all love. You are one of those lights Isabelle, you and Ella both. The day we first met I was instantly enamoured by your beauty. There you're sister was talking to me but all the while my attention was drawn only to the silent angel knelt on the ground.

The moment my friend asked you to go with him I'd wanted nothing more than to strike him down and stop him from taking you away, but to my merriment you had refused him" said Darvell.

"And I would do so again in a heartbeat" softly spoke Isabelle.

These words caused Darvell to break out into a smile.

"I so wish we could have had more time together before I'd set off those years ago. I'd hoped to speak with you that day and bid you a farewell, but my crew had to ship out earlier than anticipated. We'd set sail when I believed you weren't coming, but the moment I heard your voice calling out to me my heart had never beat faster than it did when I saw you on that dock. I knew then that I never wanted another. I planned to wait a few years to ask of a courtship with you, that is if you were not already involved with another" said Darvell.

Isabelle unable to believe her luck held on to Darvell's words repeating them over and over in her head. More than anything she wanted to express her feelings of devotion for him as he had her, but she could not.

"I...can't" chocked Isabelle.

Oh how those words pained her heart. It hurt more than any sort of affliction she'd ever experienced in her life.

"Oh. I see" said a crest fallen Darvell.

"Please, its not you. I would love nothing more than to...but I can't" said Isabelle.

"There is someone else?" asked Darvell.

"No. Its nothing like that I just..." oh gosh how could she say this. "Darvell you are perfect in every way a man could be. My family and I have suffered for year's barely making ends meat. I look at myself in the mirror everyday and see nothing but a low class girl who is undeserving of love or affection. And then I look at you and I see a man who's fit for royalty. A pure soul who needn't be contaminated by someone like me" spoke Isabelle feeling a tear escape the corner of her eye.

"Isabelle..."

"You'll find someone. And I hope they'll be as wonderful for as you will be for them" sniffled Isabelle.

"But I..."

"Don't. Please just go" said Isabelle.

"If that is what you wish" said Darvell.

He truly did not want to leave. He wanted to stay and convince Isabelle that his feelings for her were true and that it mattered not to him of her family's rank. No woman in this entire world could or would ever come close to enchanting him the way she did.

"It is" said Isabelle swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"Then I shall leave you" spoke Darvell sorrowfully.

He then got to his feet and slowly walked to the door and had just placed his hand on the doorknob when he suddenly turned back to face the angel in the bed.

"Should you ever need me I'll never be too far away" assured Darvell.

"Goodbye Darvell. And welcome home" said Isabelle.

"Farewell Miss Isabelle, and thank you" said the officer bowing his head before taking his leave.

As soon as he was gone Isabelle aloud herself to break down into a fit of sobs. She knew she felt something more than friendship for Darvell but could not allow herself to explore these feelings. She was below him and no matter how much she wanted to be a part of Darvell's world her place was with her family, they were more important than some silly crush she'd developed that would most likely fade away within time and all would be normal again.

At least that's what she thought anyway.

**Author's Note: Poor Isabelle, will Darvell fight for her? Or will someone have to step in? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
